Midnight Visit
by duO bAbiE
Summary: This is the first fic that I ever posted. Its an S+S waffy-no-plot romance. Not much happening except some of Syaoran's thoughts of his sweet Cherry Blossom and how a uneventful fall gets the two of them together.


Midnight Visit  
By: duO-bAbiE  
Email: duObAbiE_dOnO@yahoo.com  
  
Author Notes: Heylo everyone! This is the first fic that I ever posted. Its an S+S waffy-no-plot romance. Not much happening except some of Syaoran's thoughts of his sweet Cherry Blossom and how a uneventful fall gets the two of them together. Flames welcome! Now onwards!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor, they belong to Clamp. I have absolutely no money... please don't sue! .  
  
*Syaoran POV*  
  
Again I find myself at her house under her window, at the tree that leads up to her room. My heart taking me here night after night if not my unconscious mind. It was natural for me to come to her like this, in the depth of the night. So right that even I can't explain why.   
  
It's been 6 years since the first time I met her. At first my feeling towards her was indifference than it changed to love. There was no way I could have control what was happening, she had full reins. And after all these years... I still couldn't come up with enough courage to tell her the truth, my feelings. But I'm glad to say that over the past few years, we have grown closer and more trusting of each other. I'm the one that cheers her up when she's down. The person she runs to for comfort. In return, she is the only person that can make me smile, make me laugh, and the only one I can talk to about how I feel. We've grown so close that in public, if there was one of us, the other is sure to be somewhere close behind.  
  
But there was a time period when I wasn't by her side. That was when I had to return to Hong Kong to settle business. Clan business. And for the moment I left Japan till the day I finally return, I missed Sakura so much that my heart had ache each and everyday I was away. Those feelings only grew to be more than I could handle.  
  
As I look up toward her window I notice that her lights were still on. Strange. They should have been off at least two hours ago. I wonder what have been keeping her up at this time at night. Why isn't she asleep like she should be? What is more important to her than her 'beauty sleep' as she likes to call it?   
  
I never thought she needed it though, because to me she's always beautiful. My Sakura have that innocent aura of an angel and the grace of a princess always. Except for the countless of times she tripped over her own feet. That doesn't count. No other female in this world can ever compare to her exquisite loveliness. No one can captivate my heart as she does. I live for her, breath for her, and is created solely to protect her. Though I don't deserve her I remain by her side always. In return, she became my strength, my motivation, and the salvation from my strict life. The sunshine in my dull existence.  
  
But back to the problem at hand, Sakura's lights were still on. I decided that it is my duty to see what is wrong. Quietly, I jump on the tree branch across her window and slowly made my way onto her tiny balcony. Peering from side to side as if anyone can see me in the dark, I check my surroundings. Then even slower I look into her room. She was sitting at her desk writing into her notebook. Dressed in her sleeping clothes she looked so cute in the pink shirt with bunny prints. I blush lightly at the sight of her. Then shook my head trying to refocus. Sakura got up from her seat taking a small booklet with her. It seem as if she were writing in it just moments before. What was preoccupying her mind, I wondered? Not knowing that my Cherry Blossom was soon to be the one that answered my question.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Sakura got up from her desk and made her way toward the open window Syaoran was at, of course she didn't know this. As she open up the door and walk out toward her small balcony, Syaoran was no where in sight. Except for the ten fingers that were grasping on to the rail for dear life on the far right corner. Sakura slowly made her way to the front. Chin in her palm and elbows onto the rail, she looked toward the crescent moon. The night was clear and the stars twinkle in the sky as Sakura stood there and ponder. In the meanwhile Syaoran was slowly losing his grasp. *Man, my arms are killing me. Never thought I would say this but, WHEN in the hell will she go away?!?!* Then suddenly, the angel spoke.  
  
"What am I going to do? How will I tell him that I love him all along? I hope he understands and return my love. But who would love a stupid girl like me? If he says no then everything will be ruin. I don't want to destroy our friendship, not if I can help it but..." Sakura trailed off.   
  
Hearing her quick monologue, Syaoran's heart broke in two. *She loves another, there's no hope for me now.* He thought to himself as a lone tear slide down his cheeks. *Now isn't the time, I must get home first before she finds out I'm here.* Syaoran decide to jump the rest of the way down, and try his luck with landing on the ground. But as he was about to let go, Sakura spoke again.  
  
"...I love Syaoran so much. There's no way a great guy like him would ever like me back. Anyway he only thinks of me as a friend. Can he? Could he?" she question the silent night. Though that all changed in the next few seconds.  
  
Upon hearing the rest of her speech, Syaoran was shocked beyond reasoning. So shock that he let go of the rails.   
  
'THUMP'  
  
"Hoe? Who's there?"  
  
The sound of his body hitting the ground had informed Sakura that there were another person present. She let out a startle noise and Syaoran quickly groaned from the ground.  
  
"Sakura it's me, Syaoran," he whisper out breathlessly. Struggling to regain his breath after the long and painful fall to the ground. He tried to pull his body upwards.  
  
"Syaoran? What are YOU doing here?!?!" Sakura question, peering downwards to Syaoran. *Oh my gosh! He must have fallen all that way to the ground.*  
  
Syaoran look up but Sakura was no longer at the balcony. Soon he heard the back door open and close and Sakura appear in front of him.   
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay? Is there anything broken?"  
  
"Iie, nothings broken except my pride. Heh...heh... and maybe a sprained ankle but nothing else."Glad to see that he was all right, Sakura bent down to help Syaoran stand up. Putting the fact that he was there in the first place in the back of her mind. She concentrate on his injuries. Knowing that the inevitable was going to occur.  
  
"I think you're going to need bandages. I have some in my room so you have to come with me. My father and brother are asleep so they won't be any problem. But we have to keep quiet because Cero-chan sleeps in my desk drawer, okay?"  
  
"That's fine with me. I'm don't want him to know I got hurt or else I'll never hear the end of it from that stuff animal," he mumbled.  
  
"After I'm done fixing you up though I want a full explanation on why you're here and how come you were up on my balcony at this time in the night. Understand, Syaoran?" she asked in her no nonsense voice.  
  
"Hai, hai." was his surrender statement. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this mess. But at least now he knew she felt the same for him. It made him feel lighter inside and more playful. He leaned more heavily on Sakura shoulder and placed his face in her hair. *HMmmm... heavenly... smells like sunshine in spring time.* Sakura face got warm when she felt his breath by her ear. They made their way silently into the house and upstairs to Sakura bedroom. She led Syaoran to the bed and he sat there as she went through her closet getting out her first aide box.  
  
"Now let me see your little boo boo. I'll bandage it really nice and pretty for you," Sakura teased.  
  
"What? No kiss to make it all better?" he joked back. But as soon as it was out of his mouth he looked down and blush while Sakura look across the room avoiding his gaze. Worried, Syaoran turned her face towards him. What he saw scared him. In her eyes he saw the love that both of them feels but also a longing sadness as her tears shimmer on the edge of falling.  
  
"Why were you here Syaoran? Why at this time in night?"  
  
"Uh... Ummm... I don't know how to explain it but, I just had to watch over you. I've been coming here each night and then thought of you safe in your bed makes me less restless. Do you know what I mean? Its... its just too complicated to explain how I feel," he said gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hoe?" was her only reply as the tears drift down her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura... what is wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I only wanted to see you since... I... I..." he said quickly to stop the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. It broke his heart to see her in distressed. Not knowing what else to do, Syaoran gently wipe the tears away with his fingertips and pull her in for a hug.  
  
"You were here all along. Through my entire tirade, weren't you. And now you must hate me for loving you, right?"  
  
"NO!" he yelled out, shocked that she would conclude that. Didn't she hear all the stuff he was trying to tell her already? Oh, but this was his Sakura, she tends to block out important information when she wants to.  
  
This time in a more gentle voice, "No, Sakura, oh my Sakura I don't hate you. Haven't you been listening to what I was trying to say? Yes, I heard everything you said. Is it true? Do you really love me? Because I love you too Sakura. I love you," he pulled her even closer.  
  
A muffle cry could be heard from Sakura who had her face in the crook of his neck. Sakura brought her arms up around Syaoran neck and hug squeeze him tightly.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I love you too. You don't know how long I've been waiting to tell you. I love you since the first time we've met. Though I didn't figure it out till long after." Sakura said as she peer into his brown-hazel eyes. She saw the wetness in his eyes and knew then that it was true. He love her as she love him.  
  
"It took me a while to recognize my feelings too. When I was away all I could think about was you. I dreamed of returning to you every single night. But I was scared once we met again. So all I could do was try and be your friend. For awhile that was enough but soon my feelings grew stronger and I no longer could control it. Through it all I was afraid so afraid," he declared.  
  
"Afraid? Why were you afraid? You didn't think I would return you feelings?"  
  
"Iie. It's wasn't that. I was so afraid because each time I looked in you eyes I saw your trust in me. You believe in me when I couldn't find anything good in myself. It scared me because when I look in your eyes I don't see a reflection of myself but of the great person I could be."  
  
"Not something you could be, Syaoran. But something that you already are. Always," she replied.  
  
Happy beyond words all Syaoran could do was tip her face up and slowly bring down his lips to meet hers. *Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me* were the last thoughts that ran through Sakura mind before she closed her eyes in anticipation. As their lips meet an electric shock went through both of their bodies from head to toe. Passion flare and Syaoran deepens the kiss. When the kiss was finally over it's seem as if it had last for eternity, yet at the same time it ended too quickly. Both gasping for breath Syaoran arms remain around his Cherry Blossom's waist. Pulling his head close, their foreheads touching Sakura was content.   
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura. Aishiteru."  
  
"And I you. Always. Forever, Princess," she said letting out a giggle  
  
Laughing along, all Syaoran could do was pulled her in closer into her arms. For now that was enough. He was content.  
  
*2 Months Later*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had just return from a date and was presently in Syaoran apartment on his comfy green couch. They were interrupted from what they were doing when the phone rang loudly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not home right now, but if you leave a name I would know who called. And if you leave a number I might decide to call back. Thank you!" the answer machine toned.  
  
"SAKURA! KAiJou are you there?!?! Brat bring my sister home this instant! Where have you taken my sister?!?! You had her all day now return her to her home instantly or else next time I let that Doberman have you!" That message ended with the slam of the phone. Touya wasn't too happy at first when the two lovebirds had just got together but he was getting used to the concept. SLOWLY getting used to the concept, of coarse not without a little help from Yukito.  
  
"Syaoran, you know if my brother found that I was here all along you're gonna be a deadman," she giggled out.  
  
"Hmmm..." was the only reply Syaoran could manage after the soul shaking kiss he experience moments before, ignoring the entire message.  
  
"Common, you can walk me home now and maybe then I can kiss you goodbye again." she laughed out at his daze expression.  
  
Upon hearing this Syaoran quickly bolted upwards. Within seconds he had his precious Sakura in his arms and was literally out the doors.  
  
"Then we better hurry, neh?" he commented while Sakura got stuck in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Mou, I can walk you know!" playfully she slap his shoulder.  
  
"I know. But this way we can get there faster."  
  
"HAYAN!"  
  
And all that could be heard in the still night was the laughter of an angel. Syaoran's angel.  
  
  



End file.
